Flirting Madness
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: It's Yoh and Anna's anniversary and Ren's flirting with...Pirika! Hohoho, what could this mean? What would Pirika do? Go figure. Obviously RenPirika. Warning: Possible OOC.


Title: Flirting Madness

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Ren Tao/ Pirika Usui

Fandom: Shaman King

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own on any characters.

-Pirika's POV-

It was a nice afternoon. I was just sitting beside the pool feeling really bored. My feet were dipped on the pool and swinging it a little. A really nice afternoon indeed, aside from the fact that nothing exciting is happening.

That was until I saw Yoh and Miss Anna. Yoh was suddenly on his knees begging Anna to forgive him. I just wonder what Yoh told her? First of all, Yoh and Miss Anna were the reason why are we in this resort in the first place. We are celebrating their first anniversary as a married couple. Whoa! Never thought that their relationship will last that long. I mean with all the slapping and the suffering and all. You get my point. But then again I think love conquered it all. Besides, they always say that love really is powerful when it overcomes someone else. They make things they normally didn't do before.

My gaze then again shifted from another. My brother Horo was eating the food prepared by his girlfriend, Tamao. They've been together for about six months now. I can smell a marriage sooner or later in here.

Horo was gulping his orange juice in just one shot and nibbling like a maniac on his sandwich. I just chuckled lightly while looking at his childish actions. Well, that's my brother for you!

Well, never expected that someone like Hao Asakura will be here. Right, I've not mistaken it's Hao, Yoh's twin brother is here as well to join the celebration. When my gaze landed on him he smiled at me so I smiled back. He was sitting cross-legged and his back was rested on the back of his chair. And check this out. There were two women who are standing in both of his sides: one feeding him and another woman who is fanning him. I thought this was Yoh and Anna's anniversary? Why is he all in the luxury of things?

"Don't stare. I know I'm credulously hot." He stated simply flashing me his all knowing smirk. "And I'm handsome as well." He continued not removing those smirks on his lips.

"Yeah right," I shouted sarcastically at him. Well to admit it he's hot and handsome at all but not really my type. Who will think that after losing to Yoh in the Shaman King tournament he will really change a lot? From a devilish shaman who was feared by many to a so nice person that young woman started to fawn over.

Speak of the devil, I remove my eyes from Yoh's twin and it landed on a certain Chinese shaman who is swimming in the pool. He was totally oblivious at the surroundings around him until he felt that someone was staring at him. He stopped swimming and looked at me.

"Hey Ainu, what are you looking at?" He shouted. I know I should be used to him by now since we live together in the onsen after everyone decided that all of us reside there. He's an annoying, arrogant, a little conceited little jerk with a very large ego and with a very short temper. Don't forget that he has a pointy head.

I blinked twice and realized that I was really staring at him. "Uh…um…nothing," I said nervously blushing.

"Wait!" He said. "Let me rephrase that. What are you or who are you _staring _at?" He said arrogantly.

"Nothing really," I let out a nervous chuckle while wildly shaking my head.

"You're staring at me, would that be right Ainu?" He smirked.

"Now, now Tao why would I do that?" I retorted standing up a little.

"Because…Hmm…" He paused for a while. "Because I'm sexy and you're attracted to me and you just can't control yourself staring at my perfectly built body." He continued. His smirk was getting wider.

"What?" I exclaimed. He started to swim towards me. I was already on my feet ready to leave him then and there. I started to move that until he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the pool with him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I shouted exasperatedly.

"Well, I was just wondering if you want to swim with me." He grinned. I felt that his arms were getting a little bit cozy on my waist. I can also feel that he's pulling my snug closer to him.

I blushed. "Hey, hey what are you doing?" I said pounding as hard as I can on his shoulders. "Let me go! Damn you!"

A larger grin was slapped across his face. A little later I felt that his arms were loosening a little on my waist until he finally let me go. Realizing the fact that I couldn't swim and the fact that we are in the deepest part of the pool, I couldn't think anymore ways aside from shouting for help and struggling in the water.

"Onii-chan, help me!"

"Stop struggling you know!" Ren suddenly said.

"And why would I not? Why'd you let me go you, you," I said struggling again. "Help me! I'm gonna drown!"

"Come on, you told me to let go of you. I just followed what you told me." He said smirking. Oh, Tao I know too well what's behind those sly smirks of yours. You're even ruder than Hao.

"Help!" I shouted.

Soon everyone around namely Yoh and Anna, Horo and Tamao and finally Hao realized what was happening. Well as if. We are the only people in this damn place.

Horo then rushed to the other side of the pool screaming profanities at Ren. "Damn you Tao Ren! What are you doing? Help my sister out! Pirika just hold on okay." He said while Tamao is holding his shirt just to prevent him from jumping in to the pool and having a fist fight with Ren then and there.

"Yeah fine," Ren retorted holding my waist again. Before he swims me back to my brother, he looked at me with his eyes. My heart started to pound so fast that it felt that it was going to explode. His gaze then landed on my lips and the pounding on my chest gets even faster. I can feel that he's starting to lean in forward. I suddenly closed my eyes. Oh I know something this inevitable will happen. He suddenly kisses me. It was as fast as it came not that I wanted it to be longer. I suddenly opened my eyes. He's staring at me with those sly smirks slapped across his face. "I know you'll like that."

000

"Pirika, are you okay?" I heard my brother cried as he pulled me to him.

"I'm o-okay. I'll just go back to my room now." I said quite shivering as I pulled away and ran thru the door.

"I hate you, Ren." Tears suddenly rolled down my cheeks as the back of my hand were brushing across my lips. As if removing the sense that Ren kissed me. "You stole my first kiss." My feet now brought me in front of my room. I opened the door and enter as my feet dragged me to my bed. I sat there staring at the wooden floor as if making a hole on it.

0000

"Ren Tao, answer me why did you pulled my sister there. You know she doesn't know how to swim. You, you," Horo exclaimed struggling while Tamao is still holding him on his shirt calming him down.

"Horo-kun" Tamao uttered.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Ren replied.

"Whatever Ren, I'm going after her." Horo said already about to leave.

"Horo-kun I think it's best if just let her be for a while. Let's just go in the kitchen and prepare for dinner." Tamao suggested.

"Oh, you think so? Well let's go the kitchen then." Horo said going to the kitchen with Tamao.

"I don't know about this. I'll leave him to you, Yoh. I'll go help Tamao." Anna said following them at the kitchen.

"So Ren, everyone's out now. It's you, me and my brother. Bother spilling out all the details." Hao said smiling.

"Yeah Ren, what happened back there?" Yoh asked joining in the conversation.

"I told you I just wanted to talk to her." Ren said for the second time already starting to get really annoyed.

"Talk? Maybe flirt with her and play with her is what you really mean." Hao said smirking.

Ren and Yoh glared at him. "Hao it's not the right time to talk trash." Yoh said voicing out his opinion.

"It's not talking trash my dear ototou. Didn't you saw that he kissed Pirika back there before he swam her back to her brother?" Hao said looking at Ren raising one of his eyebrows still not removing his smirk.

"What? Is that true Ren?" Yoh then asked also looking at Ren.

Ren now is blushing like hell. "So what if I did?"

"Told you, I still have perfect eye sights you know. It's not like I lost them after losing to you in the Shaman Tournament." Hao said rolling his eyes.

"Ren, you know you only kiss people if you feel something for them." Yoh replied.

"Maybe little Tao here is starting to feel something for that Ainu." Hao said going back to his seat and telling the women to start feeding and fanning him again. "This topic is dull. Yoh finish it. I can definitely feel that Tao has developed feelings for that Ainu."

"Hey who told you I have feelings for that noisy Ainu. Hao, you devil!" Ren finally exclaimed.

"Why did you kiss her then? It's not like it's nothing right? Everything has reasons you know." Hao questioned him annoying him to death. "I'm going to rest." Hao stated finally.

"Ren the best thing you can do right now is apologize to her. Apologize for pulling her to the pool and for kissing her. If you do that everything between you and her will be alright and between you and Horo." Yoh said walking away going to the kitchen leaving Ren with his thoughts.

"Me the great Tao, apologizing to Pirika? No way in hell I'll do that!" Ren cursed to himself. _I also wonder why I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. I know to myself I didn't feel anything towards her, or not. Hey why am I feeling guilty? And why did it felt nice feeling her lips on top of mine? It's like I'm longing for her kiss again. Oh no, maybe that devil is right? No, he couldn't be right? Damn._ Ren thought shaking his head wildly. _I think apologizing is the best option right now._

0000

Ren found himself in front of Pirika's room. He was about to knock when he jerk his hands away. He took a deep breath and fixed himself before knocking for what he seemed like the doors of hell.

_Okay, deep breath Ren, deep breath. All you have to do is apologize and after hearing her reply get out of the room and act like nothing really happened. Okay that's right. Damn why am I getting nervous I'll just apologize. But on the other hand I have other options. One, do what Yoh told you, apologize. Two, don't care since I'm the man here why would I apologize first. Third, oh I don't know. I just apologize. _Ren thought.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who's there?" Pirika said from inside walking towards the door. She opened it and found out who it was. "Hi there it's me." Ren said smiling. "What are you doing here?" Pirika asked rolling her eyes. She just kept the door half opened afraid to what Ren will about to do next.

"I just want to talk to you." Ren replied.

"Talk to the door." Pirika said closing the door in front of him.

Ren then knocked again. "Come on, just for a while."

Pirika opened the door. "What do you want?" She shouted giving away her distress.

Ren then pushed Pirika forward the room. He shut the door behind them. Pirika looked at the door closing up. She then slowly walks backwards as Ren is moving forward. "I just want to apologize you know, but since you're not giving me a chance." Ren said looking at her straight in the eyes. Pirika already felt her bed as it struck on her legs. She suddenly fell back to it. Ren seeing this, he jumped on the bed and pinned Pirika under him.

"Hey, get off me! I hate you, you know." She shouted.

"I know." Ren whispered in Pirika's ears. "But before that. Did you like the kiss I gave you back there?" He continued. "I-I-" Pirika blushed. _Yeah I like it but I'm never gonna tell you that. You stole that one. _Pirika thought. "Hey get off me!" Pirika continued to struggle. "Even though you didn't answer me, I knew you liked that one." He said while smirking again.

"Tell me, are you mad at me?" Ren said still pinning Pirika on the bed.

"Hell yeah I do!" Pirika retorted.

"What would be the reason, huh?"

"First of all, you pulled me to the pool, then while we're there you let go of me. I almost drown there you know. The second thing is that you kissed me. That kiss is reserved for my prince charming you know and you stole it. And the third you're coming here barging in my room, pinning me in my bed and asking me things why I hated you so much." Pirika replied staring at him.

"So, you've got three reasons?" Ren said still grinning.

"That's not all, you know. There are tons"

"That would be," He challenged.

"You always argue with my brother, you always like to feel you're the most important person. Whenever we will celebrate something you're always late. We always have to wait for you for hours. Then you're arrogant, you have a short temper, you have a very large oh I mean a gigantic ego, you're so annoying, you have a pointy head." Pirika said confidently.

"Is that all you've got to hate me?"

_Why are you still grinning? Are you planning something? _Pirika thought.

"You're a conceited little jerk!" She shouted at him looking at him in the eyes.

"So, I'm a jerk then?"

"Yeah you are! Now get off me!"

Ren then smiled sheepishly. He finally stood up as he grabbed Pirika's wrist pulling her to him. "What are you planning now?" Pirika asked as she shrieked. Ren even pulled her closer. Their lips were merely centimeters away. "So you admitted that I'm a jerk. What will I do to you now is something you'll never regret your lifetime and you'll be searching this near and far but you'll only gonna find this-" He paused as his smirk began to grow wider. He leaned in and kiss Pirika wildly. Pirika struggled to free herself from the tight hug he's enveloping her. All Pirika can do is moan. _Oh my God! I can't believe it what is he doing to me now? He's seducing me what the hell! Ren! I'm lacking out of air in here you can pull away anytime now!_ Pirika screamed in her mind. Ren then pulled away breathless as he finds the Ainu panting as well. "In my lips," Ren continued.

Ren started to walk away leaving Pirika drown in her thoughts. _He's seducing me! What does he thinks he's doing?_

"Ren I hate you!" She screamed. "Why do you always do things to me like that? It's like I'm feeling so hopeful that you could like me too." She whispered as she lied down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. She then again heard another knock from the door.

_Knock, Knock_

"Get away!" Pirika screamed.

"No need to worry. It's me, Hao." He opened the door while he stands in front of Pirika.

"Oh, Hi! Sorry about that. I was just really angry you know. I hate him so much." Pirika then sat down running a finger through her bangs wiping her hair away from her eyes.

"I already know about that. But Pirika tell me the truth were you not enjoying how he flirted with you?" Hao asked looking at her in her eyes.

"Hao, of course I'm not. He just kissed me all of sudden because he likes to play with my emotions. Anyways how many lips have he tasted? He's a player." Pirika said standing up while walking.

"And you want to know why is he doing that right? You want to get from the bottom of this right?" Hao inquired quite sure of what he have stated.

"Yeah you're right!" Pirika exclaimed.

"Of course I am. Now do you want to listen to what I have planned without wasting any furyoku?"

"Yeah" Pirika answered enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll pretend that I am interested to you. I'll hang with you tonight and we'll flirt. But of course I'll not be kissing you okay. Later when we have dinner let's seat together, we'll be sweet to each other like let's feed each other let's say. So how was it?" He inquired.

"Okay it's nice but what's the point?" Pirika replied.

"We'll make him jealous." Hao said.

"Alright then!" She exclaimed as she shared a high five with Hao.

000

"So, Pirika do you like the stars tonight?" Hao asked making it a little louder as he felt that someone's presence is around. He slightly lean in to Pirika and whispered to her that Ren is already here hiding.

On the other hand, Ren who is hiding in the bush who is slightly irritated thought._ What are they doing there, watching the stars as they sat together in the gather of the pool?_

"Yeah Hao I like the stars." Pirika replied as she swings her legs in the pool looking at the water. "How I wish I also know how to swim," She whispered but Hao heard it anyways.

"You wanted to learn?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately no one cared to teach me."

"Do you want me to teach you?" Hao inquired.

Pirika then look at him quite puzzled. "Really, wouldn't you be bothered. I'm quite a slow learner you see."

Ren as he heard this, he whispered to himself. "Yeah you're a slow learner Ainu. But why did you still asked that devil if I'm just here?" _Okay this isn't right. Why did I felt a little jealousy? No maybe not. Me Ren Tao getting jealous because some girl that I'm not yet even sure that I liked is hanging around to some other guy? I don't think so._

"Of course not," Hao replied sliding himself so he's now in the pool as he take out his hand to Pirika. "Come on, I promise I'll not let go of you. Just feel the rush of the water for a while."

"But, Hao I'm s-scared." She replied stuttering as he reach out his hand to her. "Don't worry now." Hao responded.

Hao then pulled Pirika to the pool as Hao hold on to her waist. As Pirika get the hold of her breathing, Hao then put his hands on one of her arm as they started to walk a little. "Don't let go yet." She shrieked as the water splashed to her face. "Don't worry, I won't" He replied smiling.

Ren on the other hand was getting infuriated. _What the hell? Now they are already in the pool! What if Hao suddenly let her go? Men what's happening with me? _Ren sighed. _What if Hao is interested with her? And what if Pirika is interested at him as well? Then they will get their act up together and they will get married and they will bear their children and I will just be Pirika's children's uncle. _Ren shook his head. _Now what am I thinking? I'm spying on them! I better go back inside already. _

As Ren entered the door he saw Horo-Horo coming up. "Hey," he greeted. Horo just glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Hey," He replied.

"Pirika, get out already dinner's ready." Horo exclaimed. Ren then looked over his shoulders and ponder. _This is something. Hao is with her sister in the pool alone. And he even didn't rant at him. What's going on? This starts to drive me insane._

"Yeah onii-chan. Hao let's go already."

Hao helped Pirika up as she grabbed the railings on the pool stairs. "Here," Horo said as he helped Pirika and give her the robe. "Thanks onii-chan." Pirika replied. Hao then followed and Horo as well gave him the towel. The three of them just passed by Ren as if he is just nobody.

Ren felt that his heart was beating unevenly when Pirika started to glare at him. She even did not invite him that dinner's prepared. She just passed by and glared. Ren then sighed. _It suddenly starts to hurt._

Hao suddenly looked at him. "So Tao, how does it feel huh?" Hao said smirking. Ren just give him a glare. "Admit it Tao." He walk away leaving him there standing.

000

"Itekidamasu" They shouted as everyone started to eat. Ren was seating across Hao and Pirika, beside Horo and Tamao.

"Happy anniversary, Yoh and Anna!" Horo exclaimed.

"Thanks." Yoh replied blushing.

Ren's eyes then shifted to Pirika in front of him who was eating happily while Hao talks to him. His eyes then widen when Hao started to feed Pirika using his chopsticks.

"Pirika taste this." Hao said as he offered Pirika to open her mouth.

"Okay," She replied as Hao plopped the sushi in her mouth. "Mmm…tastes good." She said smiling.

"Oh, Pirika you have a dirt here." Hao said as he point to a place near her lips.

"Oh," Pirika mumbled.

"Let me get that for you." Hao reached out his hand as he wiped the stain near her lips.

Ren narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at her. He wasn't even touching his food. _Now Hao was feeding her?_

"Thanks," She continued eating her own food when she notices Ren staring at her. She turned to Hao and notice he's smirking a little.

"Hao have you taste this?" She asked.

"I haven't" He replied.

"Here" Pirika hold her chopsticks in front of his mouth as Hao opened his mouth and Pirika plopped the sukiyaki inside.

"Tastes good!" He responded as he smiled at her.

Ren is getting quite uneasy already. He stops eating his food when he saw that Pirika is also wiping something near Hao's lips.

"You also have something in here." She said as she wiped it. They both laughed and Ren can't stand this anymore. He nudges Horo beside him as he is busily chewing his food.

"Hey, Horo are you not bothered?" Ren asked.

"Bothered by what?" He replied as he stopped chewing his food and looked at him.

"By them, they started to hang a lot lately."

"So," Horo inquired a little bit louder so everyone's attention was on them now.

"I'm just curious you're not having violent reactions about them."

"Why would I? They're not doing anything bad."

"They're not? Look, a moment ago they were feeding each other then wiping the dirt in each others mouth, isn't that bothering enough?"

"Just tell me your point. I can't get it." Horo stated quite getting irritated.

Ren sighed.

"Maybe he's getting jealous." Anna stated blandly.

"Yeah maybe you're getting jealous, Ren." Yoh agreed with Anna as he plopped another sushi in his mouth.

"Me, jealous? Why would I?" Ren replied to all their ranting. Pirika just stared at him as she heard their statements.

"You know Tao Ren, stop denying. All you have to do is admit that you're jealous. Is that hard enough that you're getting jealous with me as I started to hang around her?" Hao said as he glared at Ren.

Ren then stood up from his futon and throw his chopsticks on the table. Pirika then just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous. So does that satisfy you Hao? Yeah, the first time I saw you hanging out together at the pool I'm jealous and I can't stop myself." Ren shouted as blush started to from on his face. "I don't like any man hanging around her aside from me. I hate it. I don't want any other man flirting with her. I hate it." Ren then ran out the kitchen and probably going to his room. Hao just smiled as he continued eating his food.

"Hao," Pirika then looked at Hao questioningly.

"Pirika you're questions are all answered." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Now Yoh replied for Hao. "You see Pirika we talked to him a while ago. Hao felt that Ren has feelings for you and he just keeps on denying it. Probably he doesn't know how to tell you."

"Ren has feelings for me?"

"Pirika can't you notice the way he acts around you and the way he looks out for you when you're not looking. You must notice that even me who's not interested even noticed it" Anna said.

"You follow him. You liked him too right?" Tamao asked.

"Y-Yeah," Pirika replied quite nervous as she looked at his brother.

"Don't worry I saw this coming as Hao told me after you two talked." Horo answered.

"He's in his room follow him and explain." Hao stated.

Pirika then stood up and went out the kitchen.

000

She found herself standing in front of his room. She bothered not to knock and just shove herself inside. She closed the door behind them and Ren was just lying on his bed a pillow on his head.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled as he throws the pillow at her

"Uhm…" Pirika muttered. She picked up the pillow he threw as she walked a little towards him.

"Go back to that devil. You're just wasting your time in here." He said as he sat back and turned away from her.

"Ren," She mumbled quietly.

"You're with him now right? Well then guessed you've found your prince charming. So then I guessed it's just the right time to apologize? Ren shouted.

"Ren," She bit her lip. She knew that she offended him and she's the one to apologize for what happened tonight.

"Sorry if I kind of flirted with you, you know. Don't worry I'll never have the chance to do that again. So, since everything is been settled between us, get out!" He exclaimed.

"Hey things are not yet settled between us. I have questions for you." Pirika exclaimed she stand in front of his bed.

"Alright after I answer your damn questions leave." He commanded.

"Why did it bother you so much when you saw me with Hao? Will it be the same for any other guy hanging out with me?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm jealous and hell it will be the same for all of the bastards." Ren blinked twice as he realized what he have said and blushed.

"And why would be the reason why you're getting jealous?" Pirika asked.

"I-I like you! And I know you don't so leave!" He scowled as he stood up blushing. Pirika took a deep breath as she smiled. She walked towards Ren and hugged him tight. He stiffened, she knew for sure.

"Stop hugging me, if that devil saw this what would he think?" Ren said blandly.

Pirika just tightened the hug. "Stop ranting you know. Hao and I are not together. We just pretended to be. I just wanted to know why you're doing those things to me, and so he suggested to make you jealous, and it work. Sorry." Pirika pulled away from him as she stared at his eyes.

"You know I like you, too." She smiled as she tiptoed and kissed Ren on the cheek. She saw that Ren blushed and she blushed as well. "So let's continue dinner and this time I'll be the one to feed you up." She stated as she started walking away from Ren. Ren then grabbed her wrists and put his arm around her waist and stare at her cerulean eyes. He grinned. "You shouldn't make me jealous dear, Pirika." He said. He then lean forward and captured her lips. This time it was chaste and passionate that Pirika started to give in. After a few minutes of what seemed like eternity, both of them pulled away breathless.

"So race to dinner?" Pirika asked smiling.

"You bet." Ren replied as he smiled.

000The End000


End file.
